The Deity's Escape
by GuruGuru214
Summary: Sequel to The Switch. The goddesses decide that Link needs to go on another adventure, so they free the Fierce Deity while Link is on his honeymoon in Termina. Link and his brothers must conquer the five temples of Termina once again and face the Deity.
1. Goddess Planning

Welcome, everyone, to the sequel to the Switch. I strongly suggest that you read the other story first, but if you don't want to, here's some background info:  
  
Malon and Zelda wished to switch lives. Two days later, Link came back from the Sacred Realm and he and Malon fell in love. One week after the switch, Link used a gauntlet that holds the power of any wish that the goddesses grant to set things right. Link and Malon get married, and Link creates a brother to be with Zelda. Tael, who was named after the fairy, is like Link, but with black clothes, silver hair, and green eyes. A side effect of the gauntlet is that Link and Tael get switched. After the defeat of Ganon, they are restored, and Link gets another brother, a Kokiri who looks just like young Link named Fado. Saria and Fado hook up. Okay, that should be enough background info. From here until chapter 44, wait that's chapter 16 now that I've moved things, all of the author's notes at the beginning and end of the story are the original ones from when they were in the Switch.  
  
Original notes:  
  
OK, I just realized that I never even mentioned Fado's fairy. Well, for most of the fic, I didn't mention Navi, either, and I barely made a reference to Tatl. That's because I don't really think much about the fairies when I'm writing. The way I've chosen to explain it is that fairies usually keep to themselves. I mean, Navi helps Link, and she's his good friend, but she just doesn't talk much. Understand? I hope so. If anyone's wondering, I'm naming the fairies after the goddesses, for a reason I won't disclose yet. It comes out in this chapter. Fado's is Farore, Saria's is Nayru, and Tael, who was given a fairy before being sent off with the Sheikah, has a fairy named Din. Just in case anyone else noticed that. On with the story!  
  
Once again, since I don't believe that disclaimers are necessary on FANFICTION.net, this one will apply for the whole fic, just to keep people happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or anything that relates to it, other than this fanfic and the copies of the games and player's guides I have purchased.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beyond the Sacred Realm  
  
The goddesses were talking with each other. Nothing had gone as they had planned. "The entire reason we switched the girls was to either put Malon in the position of princess, or to change Zelda into more of the type of person that Malon is. When Link used the gauntlet, that ruined the whole plan. Now, we've got three Links running around down there, one of which can seriously distract Zelda. We have to do something." Din, the goddess of power, was aggravated.  
  
"Dear sister, we must wait this out. Ganondorf has just been sealed away. The Triforce is now in good hands, and three Links will be a very good thing to have around, now that the rebuilding process is to begin." Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, was much more calm and able to look at all the possibilities.  
  
"Still, it would not do well to leave Link idle. He is destined for adventure. We must find something for the three of them to do. Link and Malon have scheduled a honeymoon in Termina. They leave tomorrow, and Zelda, Tael, Fado, and Saria are coming along. I suggest we create a new disturbance in Termina. And while we're at it, I think that we should prompt Saria to find the gauntlet. No Link is meant to stay small forever, and I believe we have a policy against breaking apart love." Farore, the goddess of courage, was the only one bold enough to suggest such a thing.  
  
"Farore, we can not invoke the power of the gauntlet. Really, it was a mistake ever creating an object that can override our power, and grows stronger every time we do something new. If we prompt Saria to use the gauntlet, we don't know what might happen," said Din.  
  
"We could always send down some item, like a talisman that will make them grow up," said Nayru. After this, they broke into rapid conversation in which nobody could tell who said what.  
  
"All right, now what shall we disturb in Termina?"  
  
"We could unleash some sort of monster down there."  
  
"Yes, but that will not plague the whole place."  
  
"I know, what about the Fierce Deity? We could let him out of the mask."  
  
"What we should do is make the mask man quadruple the mask. Then unleash the oni from the original."  
  
"Does he have the skill?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'm sure that if he stumbled across an ancient text, he could."  
  
"Is he still in Termina?"  
  
"His journeys have taken him in a loop that will bring him back to Clock Town tomorrow, the same day that Link and the others will arrive."  
  
"Fine, place the text in his path, protect it so only he can find it, make a talisman to make Fado and Saria grow up, force the talisman to destroy itself afterwards, and prepare to unleash the Fierce Deity. Are you sure we can control him?"  
  
"We can return him to his mask whenever we want. After the Deity is defeated by Link, we can rejoin the masks."  
  
"What if we brought Majora back to work with the Deity?"  
  
"That wouldn't work. They're sworn enemies. Besides, Link already knows how to destroy Majora."  
  
"Is there anything else to do?"  
  
"Only watch."  
  
Okay, so I decided to get rid of my reason for naming the fairies the way I did, but the names will still stick. Really, I was getting to the point where I had run out of things to write about, and I was prepared to make this the last chapter (of the Switch), but I decided that I wasn't ready to end the story, and I remembered some unfinished matters that I could bring back. I had meant for the group to go to Termina before I had even thought of Fado, and I never quite got around to putting it in. I can't remember what I had originally intended to happen there. I also recall mentioning something about implementing the Fierce Deity Mask. I never quite figured out how to use that until now. Oh, if anyone's wondering, the fused Hero's and Brother's Masks are called the Mask of Heroes. It looks just like the left half of the Hero's Mask connected perfectly to the right half of the Brother's. It's hanging above Link's bed, and does nothing. Just so there's no confusion when I split the Deity mask. Also, the Mask of Wishes, the Zelda/Malon mask, is hanging next to it. 


	2. Day 12: Link and Malon

Note: Every time I give the day, it is the orignal day from the Switch, with the day that Malon first woke up in the castle and Zelda on the ranch being Day One. If something doesn't make sense, it's probably referring to something in the Switch.  
  
This story will be the death of me. That's all I have to say.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Day Twelve: Morning  
  
The Uncharted (Except in Link's Mind) Lost Woods  
  
As planned, Link and Malon left first thing in the morning on their honeymoon, with Tael, Zelda, Fado, and Saria tagging along for a vacation. The goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, were watching things through the eyes of the fairies who were named after them. Soon, the nine of them, ten counting Navi, were standing in the middle of Clock Town. "I've booked rooms for us in the Stock Pot Inn. We should head for East Clock Town." Link led the way, a little too cocky about being the only one who knew where anything was. He was so absorbed in leading the others that he walked right into the Happy Mask Man. The impact was so hard that the Fierce Deity Mask slipped out of Link's pouch.  
  
"Link! It's been a long time! Hey, where did you get that mask? Would you mind if I tried a new technique on it?" Link consented and the salesman went to work. When he turned around, he was not holding one Fierce Deity Mask, but four. One each in white, green, black, and violet. Link thanked the man and put the masks away. They continued towards the inn and put their things away. Link was happy to note that Anju and Kafei were still together, and a little closer to each others' age than the last time he had seen them.  
  
"Why don't we go to Romani Ranch? I have a couple friends there I'd like you to meet." Link was eager to see Romani and Cremia again.  
  
"Sure, that's a great idea! Just as long as your friends don't look like me. That would be creepy. I've seen a few too many familiar faces around here." Malon shuddered at the thought.  
  
"That's to be expected in a parallel dimension, Malon."  
  
"It's still creepy. Hey, are any of the others coming?"  
  
"Nah. Fado and Saria wanted to check out the southern swamp and Woodfall, and Tael and Zelda wanted to stay in Clock Town. I think that Tael my brother also wants to go look for Tael the fairy. I have no idea why."  
  
"Then it's just us for a while. That'll be nice." Link and Malon exited Clock Town via the south entrance. The walk to Milk Road wasn't very long, and they were at Romani Ranch in minutes.  
  
"Let's see if Romani and Cremia are around. HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?" Link shouted in a booming voice. A girl identical to Malon rode up to them.  
  
"Welcome to Romani Ranch. Can I... Grasshopper, I mean, Link? Is it you? And who's this twin of mine you have with you?"  
  
"Hi, Romani. This is my wife, Malon. How have you been?"  
  
"Things have been going great. We've made enough off of our Chateau Romani to renovate our house, build a bigger barn, and get more cows!"  
  
"That's great! I'm glad you're doing so well." Link stopped when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"So, since Clock Town's still standing, and you're standing here with a girl who looks just like I did seven years ago and like my sister looks now, then I guess that you must have called the giants and made it back to Hyrule. You must be Malon, right? I'm Cremia."  
  
"So, I take it that's what I'm going to look like at 25? Not bad."  
  
"Yes, and thank you. Link told me all about you the last time he was here. Seven years for all of us and five days for you, isn't that right, Link? You're probably here on your honeymoon, right?"  
  
"It's actually more like two weeks. I went back in time a few more times before I left. That got confusing fast. Yeah, we are on our honeymoon. I thought it would be nice to get away from Hyrule for a while, since the last time I was here I didn't even get to sleep. I'm surprised I was even awake for the wedding the day after I got back. It's probably because I took an extra three days to rest."  
  
"Well, we should be going. Link and I have a lot more to see around here. We don't have very long here." Malon was the only one to notice that it had actually become quite late. They walked back to Clock Town, had a nice dinner by themselves in a new restaurant, then went back to the hotel to, after checking to see that the walls had been repaired, well, to do what most couples do on the first night of their honeymoon.  
  
No, I'm not trying to put anything naughty in here, just trying to protect my plot for the future. I don't want to be backed into a corner again. Besides that, I suppose that this chapter was pointless, except for raw entertainment value, which seems low. The next two chapters will focus on Tael and Zelda, then Saria and Fado. Until next time! 


	3. Day 12: Aging Kokiri

Yeah. Things start to go wrong here. I've decided that Zelda and Tael's first day is just too uneventful to give it a whole chapter, so the next chapter is where time advances.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Day Twelve: Afternoon  
  
"Saria and I are going to check out the southern swamp and Woodfall. We'll see you tonight, okay?" Fado and Saria were ready for a day of exploring. Link taught them the Song of Soaring so they could get back to Clock Town if they found themselves in the swamp after dark. The first thing the two Kokiri did was head for the Deku Palace. Neither of them had seen a good Deku Scrub before. Hyrule only had Mad Scrubs.  
  
The Deku King was quite interested in the children of the forest and allowed them inside the palace. After a short visit, he gave them each a Deku Scrub escort to help them reach Woodfall. They had heard Link's stories of defeating the Masked Jungle Warrior, Odolwa, in the temple that was there. The couple decided to take a peek inside the temple, where they were greeted by a glowing green platform. They stepped on it and were transported to the room where Link had fought Odolwa. That's where Saria found the amulet.  
  
It was only a small red glint in with the Deku Flower in the center of the room. Saria almost missed it. "Fado, come look at this." The two walked up to the flower, and Saria picked up the amulet. There was an explosion of green and yellow light, and the amulet disappeared. Suddenly, Fado and Saria started to grow. Fado started to look like a violet-garbed Link, his eyes turned light brown and his hair turned green, just like Saria's. As Saria grew taller, her green hair grew just a little longer, and her figure became more matured. Thus, Saria and Fado became the only two Kokiri to age past ten.  
  
"Saria... You look..." Fado couldn't find the words.  
  
"You look just like your brothers. That amulet must have freed us from the anti-aging effects of being Kokiri. I'm a little nervous about this. We'd better get back to Clock Town." Fado and Saria stepped into a blue light in the middle of the room and were dropped to a room below. They walked out of the temple and started off in the direction of Clock Town. By the time they got there, everyone was in bed except for Link and Malon, who were still at dinner. The two just crawled into bed together and fell asleep in each others' arms.  
  
Beyond the Sacred Realm  
  
"It would appear that phases one and two of our plan are complete. On to phase three."  
  
Day Twelve: Late Night  
  
Stock Pot Inn, Knife Chamber  
  
After Link and Malon had finally gone to sleep, a strange glow began to come from Link's pack. Two identical masks floated out and through the wall, into the packs of Tael and Fado. Another mask just like them floated out into the middle of Termina Field. The white mask grew into a full head, and the head grew a body. The Fierce Deity had returned.  
  
Creepy, huh? I don't have the time, energy, or material to write a commentary. I barely have time to spell check, so you're getting off the hook this time. Till tomorrow! 


	4. Morning 13: The Wrath of the Deity

Jeez, a lot of new people are starting to notice this! Oh, I meant to announce this earlier, but the Tael name cameo contest is closed. It got to the point where I'm just used to Tael and a new name would just mess me up that much more. Besides, I'm too lazy to go back to chapter 30 and correct that comment, among having to change his name every time it appears in the story. Sorry to anyone who was interested!  
  
Also, it is a coincidence that the Fierce Deity makes his attack on the thirteenth day. I'm not sure which shocks me more, that I've written twelve days worth of writing, more if you count all the times when I wrote the same time period from two POVs, or that I've written 32 chapters already. I'm surprised that I've survived on here for a whole month.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Day Thirteen: Morning  
  
Stock Pot Inn  
  
Everyone was woken up by a loud explosion. Link dashed out of bed and looked out the window. The Fierce Deity was standing on top of the clock tower, and the festival tower for this year's Carnival of Time in three days was on fire. Link dashed back to his things and started rummaging around in his masks. "Malon, I only have the green Fierce Deity Mask! The white one's come to life and is attacking Clock Town!" Just then, Tael and an older Fado rushed in (When Malon thought back on it, she was glad she and Link had gotten dressed again the night before).  
  
"Link, we found these in our packs. What's going on?" Fado asked.  
  
"The white Fierce Deity Mask came to life and is attack... Wait a minute. Who are you?"  
  
"It's me, Fado. Saria found this amulet in the Woodfall Temple, and it made me and her age seven years. I guess that we'll keep aging from now on. Anyways, let's use these masks and stop the Deity!"  
  
"It's too risky. Link, wasn't there an evil voice in your head while you were wearing the mask?" Tael was being the logical one right now.  
  
"While that may be true, and the power of the Fierce Deity Mask was copied into these three masks, only the white mask kept the evil spirit inside." Tael's fairy, Din.  
  
"The masks are perfectly safe to wear, and they contain the only power strong enough to defeat the Fierce Deity." Fado's fairy, Farore.  
  
"If you do not use the masks, Termina will be destroyed." Saria's fairy, Nayru.  
  
"How do you three fairies know?" Link asked.  
  
"It's because they're not just fairies right now." Navi was the only one who could tell what was going on.  
  
Before she could say another word, the three fairies flew into each other, creating a golden flash of light. When everyone could see again, the fairies were passed out around a gold envelope. Link picked it up and read the letter aloud.  
  
Chosen Ones,  
  
The spell that split the Fierce Deity Mask has unleashed the spirit inside. The white mask has created a body. The green, black, and violet masks are safe for you three to wear. Link, give the Deku Mask to Saria, the Goron Mask to Zelda, and the Zora mask to Malon. The Fierce Deity has altered the temples, and you six will not be able to bring the giants back without each other. Now, go!  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
Link, Tael, and Fado put on the masks. Each of them became an oni, color swapped versions of the Fierce Deity. The three of them rushed outside and jumped to the top of the clock tower with one leap. "Well, well, if it isn't my old master. Listen. Majora was a Mad Scrub compared to me. If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here and let me destroy this place." The Fierce Deity gave them a glare with his white eyes.  
  
"Gee, I would have thought you would know me better for how long you were on my face during that battle." Link matched his glare, down to the blank eyeball.  
  
"Listen, boy. I don't have time for your games. Either go away and play with your little masks, or prepare to die." Link, Tael, and Fado charged at the oni, just to collide and see him jump backwards and send a bolt of purple lightning into the sky. A large, evil faced moon appeared. "I'll see you in three days. I think you know the way." The Fierce Deity flew up into the moon's open mouth. Purple lightning bolts hit the Woodfall, Snowhead, Great Bay, and Stone Tower Temples.  
  
"Guys, it's going to be a long three days."  
  
For some reason the Carnival of Time is happening eight days later than it did seven years earlier. I'm blaming it on Terminan moon cycles. From appearance, I'd say this was longer, but from typing it, I'd say it was shorter. Maybe I'm just too tired to tell the difference. Well, I'd say enjoy, but you just read it, so bye for now! 


	5. Afternoon 13: Woodfall

Note: This has taken me quite a while to write. Three days so far. I'm in debt two chapters, and it'll probably be three by the time I get this done. My excuse? Now, I can't figure out for the life of me how this happened, but I've gotten stuck reading Harry/Ginny Harry Potter fics. I'm scared. This is actually scaring me more than when I started writing a romance fic. Someone shoot me, then plug my brain into a computer so the story can continue. OK, on with what I wrote when I started three days ago. (Note, once I catch up, any messages saying I was ever behind will be deleted.)  
  
Yeah, this is going to be one of the rare times when I respond to a review, and it's even rarer in the fact that I'm doing it before the chapter. As far as the one-sided thing goes, I'm not sure exactly what you mean, but I'll put it this way; the true Fierce Deity is much stronger than an Oni-Link wearing the mask, so it'll be a pretty even match when they make it back to the moon. Don't worry. I plan to keep it interesting. And, yes, the relationship factor is fairly large, but I'm trying to keep it balanced.  
  
Also, this story didn't really start out about Malon and Zelda exclusively, although that's how it formed. It's really been more about the switching factor, although that's only happened twice and probably won't be brought back. I don't really want to overuse it.  
  
Okay, with that out of the way, this chapter will mark my turn into yet another new genre. When I started, I was completely new, and the fantasy/sci-fi (if that's where you'd place it) category was new to me. Then I took a violent turn into the romance area. That was new and scary. Very scary. Now, I am going to make an attempt to try out the action/adventure genre. Oh, I changed the letter in the last chapter. Go back and re-read it or the rest won't make sense. This'll kinda be like Four Swords.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Day Thirteen, First Day, First Three Day Cycle: 1:00 PM; 65 Hours Remain  
  
Woodfall  
  
This just wasn't working. They had tried playing the Sonata of Awakening on every instrument they knew. The Deku Pipes, Goron Drum, Zora Guitar, Ocarina of Time, and Sheik's harp all failed to raise the temple. Finally, all six of them took an instrument and played together. The temple rose, this time with a bridge for the five without Deku Masks.  
  
They had decided to visit the temples in the same order that Link had seven years (or six days, depending on your preference) ago. When they arrived in the swamp, they were shocked. Everything was bone dry. Nobody could figure out what happened to all the water. That is, until they entered Woodfall. The water, which would have come up to their waists now, was so deep that if one of them stood on another's shoulders while the other was at the bottom, the top person wouldn't have been able to reach the surface to breathe. It seemed that the bottom had dropped and the platforms had risen, otherwise the entrance would have been underwater. They rose the temple and entered.  
  
The inside of the temple had changed dramatically. There were three switches. One could only be reached by a Deku Flower, one needed the weight of a Goron, and the last was underwater. It would have been no problem except that the Elegy of Emptiness didn't work outside Ikana Valley. Malon, Zelda, and Saria used their masks to step on the switches, creating a bridge for Link, Tael, and Fado to cross. Malon went through some doors deep underwater, while Zelda took a Goron roll to a jump. Saria used the Deku Flowers in the room to get across. They stepped through the next door and into the temple.  
  
After making their way through a very teamwork-oriented temple, they reached the boss room. Inside, they were faced with an enhanced Odolwa. This new Masked Jungle Warrior was awful to defeat. Saria donned the Deku Mask and dived into the flower. At the exact same time, she sprung out from underneath the monster, Zelda rolled into him, and Malon fired her fins at his mask. The three Oni-Links positioned themselves around him and fired discs of magic at him from three sides. As soon as he was beaten, they collected his remains and stepped into the light. They were whisked away to the realm of the giants of Termina. The giant was speaking in his strange language again, and the fairies had to translate, much like Tatl had done seven years ago. "The Fierce Deity has come back to power. You must stop him. His power is far greater than that of Majora. You must awaken my three brothers, as well as the lost fifth giant. You will know where to find him when the time comes.  
  
"You may not be aware of this, but the time you spend in the temples is sped up. While it may seem that you have only been gone for a couple hours, the moon is to crash tonight. Also, you may not be aware of this, but your masks are not at full power. You must steal some of the Deity's energy before you can proceed. Make haste back to Clock Town, while there is still time!" They were all dropped off in the room below the temple where the Deku Princess was once held captive.  
  
"The giants never talked that much last time. No matter. We have to get back to the Clock Tower!" Link ran out of the temple before he was finished. Outside, the swamp had other ideas. The bottom of the swamp was rising again, and the temple was going with it. The water was being forced out of the entrance and into the swamp, and the level in relation to the temple was dropping quickly. Soon, they were faced with a huge drop down to the bottom of the swamp. The temple started to lower itself and the group ran out. As soon as they exited Woodfall, six choruses of the Song of Soaring were played, and the six disappeared in a hurricane of feathers.  
  
Yeah, that was a strange one, no? I apologize for the long wait, I have no idea how I got started reading Harry/Ginny fics. I would have been faster to get this up, but I decided to read one more story before working on the chapter again. Unfortunately, the next story I was interested in was 49 chapters long. Of course, if I keep writing this, I'll be there before too long, won't I? Eek. Random note, if anyone wants to know how Neo stopped the Sentinels at the end of the Matrix Reloaded, e-mail me or IM me. Really, it gets explained towards the end of the Enter the Matrix game if you play as Niobe. The part where she goes to see the oracle. Just a random, unrelated note.  
  
Back to my story, review and tell me what you think. I feel like I'm moving in a strange direction here; I'm halfway between an overused storyline and something that's completely original. I don't know exactly what I'm doing here, but I'm sure that it will make sense soon. By the way, I think I should have referred them to Oni-Link, Oni-Tael, and Oni-Fado, but Oni-Links was just short. Yeah, so I'm going to quit ranting and get started on Friday's overdue chapter 34 (chapter 6). 


	6. Night 15: Clock Tower

EVIL HARRY/GINNY FICS! I apologize. To make up for my week of vacation, I'm going to have 5 days of double chapters, as soon as I have 5 or more chapters prewritten.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Day Fifteen, Third Day, First Three Day Cycle: 12:00 PM; 6 Hours Remain  
  
Clock Town  
  
Our six heroes arrived in South Clock Town, just seconds before the fireworks for this year's carnival started going off. The clock tower rose, and the upper door of the tower opened, just as Link remembered it. The group entered the passageway leading to the face of the clock.  
  
"Well, well. I'm surprised you showed up here so soon. I'd have thought you'd have gone back in time a few times first. Well, whatever."  
  
"Shut up, mask boy." Link's comment sent a look of anger across the face of the Fierce Deity, who started shooting shots of energy out of his helical sword, dispersing the six who stood before him. Link saw a trance go across Tael's face, and Tael took out his ocarina and played a strange song. Link had learned it twice, the first time being in a strange paradox, as he had gone back in time and taught it to the person who taught it to him. The second time was from...  
  
As Tael called up a rainstorm, the Fierce Deity seemed to grow in power. The second time Link had learned the Song of Storms was from the ghost composer, Flat. Flat's brother, Sharp was causing the Springwater Cave to dry up, so Link played the Song of Storms against its opposite... "Everyone! Take out your instruments and follow along with me!" Link pulled out his ocarina and started playing that song, the song that Sharp had played just east of here, in Ikana Canyon's Springwater Cave. When Sharp played it, the song had sapped Link's health. Now, it was hurting the oni that floated above them.  
  
Out of nowhere, six masks fell from six faces and started to glow, but nobody stopped playing. Malon and Saria continued, even though neither knew how to play the Deku Pipes or guitar without their masks, and Zelda started playing the harp. Finally, the masks stopped glowing, and the group stopped playing, causing the Fierce Deity to fall to the ground. "Hmm... I never would have expected this. But you have not completely drained my strength. You will all perish." The incredible oni let out a loud, long scream to the tune of the Song of Storms. Fierce lightning started high above them, and the small storm above started to descend. Three ocarinas, a set of pipes, a guitar, and a harp all played the Song of Time, just before a torrent of lightning obliterated the clock tower and everything on it, except the Fierce Deity. There was a huge flash of light, blinding the six heroes as they finished their final notes...  
  
Beyond the Sacred Realm  
  
...regaining their sight to behold a place where no mortal had ever been. "Where are we? Did we die?" Malon asked, fearfully.  
  
"You are not dead. Yet, you are not alive. Lightning struck the clock tower at the precise moment that you started to travel back in time." The voice was strange, almost as if three people were talking.  
  
"So why aren't we back in Clock Town? We should have gone three days into the past, and about three stories down. Where are we, when are we, and who are you?" Link was the only one with the courage to ask. A green light appeared and formed itself into the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen.  
  
"I am Farore, goddess of courage. How fitting that the only one brave enough to speak holds my piece of the Triforce.  
  
"You are in a realm beyond the Sacred Realm, where we three reside." The one who spoke this time was a woman who was identical to Farore, but dressed in blue, and with blue hair and eyes, rather than green. "I am Nayru, goddess of wisdom."  
  
"As for when you are, time does not pass here. You are in the future, as well as in the past. You are at the dawn of the world, as well as the end of it." A red triplet to the other two goddesses appeared now. "I am Din, goddess of power." Link, Malon, and Zelda's left hands started to shake violently.  
  
"How do we get back, then?" Tael asked the question that the five others were either too nervous or too entranced to ask.  
  
"The power of the Triforce will bring you back. Goodbye." With that, the three goddesses of Hyrule were gone. The bearers of the Triforce returned to normal and started to ask questions.  
  
"What do they mean, the power of the Triforce?" Malon was expressing the confusion they all felt.  
  
"Let's try this." Link held out his left hand and brought Zelda's hand to the left of it, and Malon's hand over the both of them. They all started to give off a golden glow, and the Triforce left them just long enough to create a warp back to Clock Town. Link jumped down first, followed by Malon, Zelda, Tael, Saria, then Fado.  
  
Yeah, that was strange, wasn't it? A word of warning, stay here, and do not go to the Harry Potter section. It's a scary place over there. I'll work on the next chapters as much as I can, now. 


	7. Day 13: Snowhead

Ugh. I never get the chance to write anymore. If I don't have homework, my sister has homework on the computer. Oh, well. Here's your chapter.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Day Thirteen, First Day, Second Three Day Cycle; 6:00 AM, 72 Hours Remain  
  
Clock Town  
  
By some coincidence, or just by the will of the goddesses, nobody was looking in the direction of the clock tower when six young adults fell out of nowhere, not even the annoying dog. "Ugh. Now what? We've been to Woodfall, what's next?" Malon asked as she pulled herself up and tried to get rid of the few leaves that were in her hair.  
  
"Well, I guess that Snowhead would be next. Last time I was here, it was extra cold there. Who knows what could be wrong now?" Link lead them out the gate in North Clock Town. He didn't know what it would be like there, so the Song of Soaring was not an option.  
  
The mountain village was not freezing cold, as before, but quite the opposite. It was unbearably hot, and there was no snow to be seen. Link and company proceeded into Snowhead, where it was so cold that Link had to use Din's Fire to protect everyone. Somehow, they all made it to the temple in one unfrozen piece.  
  
Quite some time later, when they all were extremely high up, they found the door to Goht's lair. The problem was, only a Goron roll into the jump ahead could clear the gap between them and the door, and they only had one Goron Mask. Suddenly, Malon had an idea. After she had listened to Malon whispering in her ear, Zelda tied a long rope to a boulder, grabbed the other end, put on the Goron Mask, and made the jump.  
  
At first they were all furious at her for just going without them, but that was before they noticed the rope. One by one, they used the rope to cross to the other side. Inside, Link shot a Fire Arrow at the ice that once again encased the Masked Mechanical Monster. Goht broke free of his prison, and started running around the room. However, as the giant bull passed certain spots, walls of fire formed. Saria used the Deku Flower to get onto a ledge where a switch put out half of the walls. Malon threw her fins at a crystal switch repeatedly, ensuring that the other half would stay down. Link, Tael, and Fado stood ready to help Zelda, their swords charging for the disks of energy they would soon be firing. Soon, a smoking Goht ran into the wall, and the six heroes who defeated him walked into a blue glow, their masks automatically coming off, and Goht's Remains joining Odolwa's.  
  
After a short conversation with the second giant, Link and the others were dropped into a slightly cooler mountain village. There was a light blanket of snow on the ground, and it wasn't nearly as hot anymore. However, it was once again midnight on the third day. With six rounds of the Song of Time, the population of the village dropped by six.  
  
Yeah, I think that one was shorter. Sorry this chapter took so long. I haven't gotten on the computer in two days. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, so I'll only have to put up five chapters on my make up week.  
  
So, what did you think? Review, or I won't find out! 


	8. Day 13: Separated and Switched

All right. I have discovered where my daily updating schedule would have placed me. Today, I was supposed to post chapter 43. Well, you're getting chapter 36. I'm going to catch up as fast as I can. I'll be lucky if I can still type after this. My updating schedule will be a little out of whack for a while. If I write all eight chapters today, all eight chapters will go up today. Won't that make for fun reading? I strongly suggest that from this point on, you make sure that you haven't skipped anything. It's going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Day Thirteen, First Day, Third Three Day Cycle; 6:00 AM, 72 Hours Remain  
  
Clock Town  
  
Link opened his eyes, and found himself where he was supposed to be. Still, something was wrong. Looking down at himself, he found that he was in his child body again. He was also completely alone, except for his fairy, "Tatl?! What's going on? I'm in my child body again, but I'm still in the present, looking at the festival tower. That's not the tower from seven years ago. Where are the others, and where did you come from?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, Link. I was hanging out in the swamp when I was ambushed by Majora. I think he was being controlled by the Fierce Deity. The next thing I knew, everything was black, and I heard... that song again. The next thing I knew, we were here. If I had to guess, I would say that we'll have to go back to Hyrule and find the others to get back. The swamp giant filled me in on the details, and I'd say that Tael and Fado are somewhere around here, but I think we should get the girls first. The mask man can get us to Hyrule almost instantly. Let's go!"  
  
The fairy led Link back into the clock tower, where the mask man opened a warp in the floor. Link jumped in and found himself falling out of the roof of his treehouse. "That'll be sore for a while. Come on, Tatl. I think I know where to find Saria, Nayru, and Navi." Link practically jumped down from his house and bolted to Saria's house. What he saw next nearly caused him to faint.  
  
Sitting at Saria's table was a Kokiri Link had never seen before. At least, he'd never seen her before as a Kokiri. She was a pretty girl, with blue hair and eyes. She looked like a cross between Saria and Nayru. The only other times Link had seen her, she was much smaller, glowing, and had wings. "Nayru? What happened? Where's Saria?" Before the former fairy could speak, a green fairy flew from behind her, stopping about a foot from Link's face.  
  
"Hi, Link. When I played the Song of Time, everything went black and I woke up here, as a fairy." Looking closely, Link saw a tiny version of his friend with wings and a soft green glow around her. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Well, when I got back to the clock tower, I noticed that something was wrong. What was wrong was that everyone had gone, including Navi, Tatl was with me, and I was in the body of a ten year old. If you're here, then I think I know where to find most of the others. Come with me." Link pulled Nayru along, with Saria flying behind. They ran to the other end of the forest, into the grove of the Deku Tree.  
  
"Link? What happened? Why have Saria and Nayru switched races?" The Deku Sprout couldn't even begin to list it's many questions.  
  
"We don't have time to explain. We have three days to find Navi and our other four companions. Do you know where Navi is?"  
  
"Yes, Link. A few hours ago, Navi materialized here. She didn't know what happened, so I told her to go back to Termina and ask if anyone knew what happened to you." Suddenly, the sprout started to look like it was gagging on something, strange as that may sound. Out of nowhere, it coughed up a fairy.  
  
"You would think the mask salesman could have set up the warp in a less disgusting... Link! You're here! What happened?" Link explained what he knew as fast as he could. "Link, the Fierce Deity has managed to break the time loop we've been using. There's a small rift in it at 6:00 AM this morning. When we traveled back in time, the rift brought us back in time three days and our bodies back seven years. Then, he set up something that scattered us. One side effect was that some of us switched places, as you can see.  
  
"The deity thought he might be able to confuse you into thinking you were back there fighting Majora by bringing Tatl to you, but you saw through it. I'm not sure if we'll be able to stop this thing. We can't go back in time anymore without being scattered again, and we can't be sure it will happen the same way again." As Navi finished a golden glow started to appear. It was yet another letter.  
  
Link,  
  
We have fixed the rift in the time stream. You may safely travel back in time, and until the Fierce Deity has been defeated, you may play the Song of Time in Hyrule to return to the Temple of Time at six in the morning on this day. The only way to return everyone to normal is to bring all twelve of you, including the fairy Tael, together on the roof of the clock tower in Termina. Although you have as much time as you need, you must make haste.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
Link looked at the pendant he had bought in Termina long ago to be able to tell the time. It was already nearing midnight. Since there was nothing more they could do tonight, Link, Nayru, and Saria went to their houses and turned in for the night. It was the first night Link had spent without Malon for a long time, and he had a difficult time sleeping.  
  
Yeah, the ending is kinda corny, but I have to keep that element in here to some extent. I can't forget our wed couple! Seriously... Wait, I don't know how to be serious! Okay, so not seriously... Those golden letters seem to be a favorite device of mine! Hmm... Really there's no reason for Tael the fairy to have to be there, but I wanted an even number, and I wanted him to meet Tael the Hylian. Tatl's just a character I wanted to bring back. So, I guess that I'm off to start the next chapter. It should be posted as soon as I'm done with it. 


	9. Morning 14: 10 Year Old Lovers Reunite

I have nothing to say other than good luck making any sense of this story during my updating frenzy. The story's ok, but what chapter was posted when is a pain. This is the chapter that should have been posted last Sunday. I should be able to make a dent in this chapter debt soon and erase all the notes that refer to it. If anyone reads this, then comes back later and finds that the chapters are not in the correct order, please e-mail me or IM me. ekgiii@aol.com, for those that are too lazy to look at my profile. And if you can't figure out my AIM name from that, I pity you. And I suggest you hit my profile to be enlightened.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Day Fourteen, Second Day, Third Three Day Cycle; 8:00 AM, 46 Hours Remain  
  
Kokiri Forest  
  
Link slept relatively late out of exaustion. He had almost forgotten what it felt like not to sleep from the last time he had been in Termina. As soon as he woke up, he ran to Saria's house to get her and Nayru. "Come on, we have to get the others! We only have two days, and I was only able to find three of the ten missing people in the first day!"  
  
"Link, we all know that you're just anxious to see Malon. Don't worry. We're ready." Under normal circumstances, Link would have almost been shocked to hear Nayru speaking exactly like Saria would, but he was too excited to think anything of it. He ran to his treehouse as fast as his legs could carry him and opened the trapdoor. He dived down it so fast, he almost fell on his head in the clearing. He ran out through the warp, while Nayru and Saria followed at a more leisurely pace.  
  
Just as Link predicted, Malon was here on the ranch, assisting the 'ranch sitter' they had hired, a man called Ingo. She was facing the other way, so Link ran up behind her, and in one swift motion turned her around and wrapped her in a suffocating hug. "Mfrgg! Ah ca bweef!" was all she could say. Link loosened his grip on her. "I said I can't breathe. Link, where did you end up?"  
  
"I woke up in South Clock Town, in the usual place, but I was like this, ten years old, just like you, and Tatl was with me. Saria and her fairy, Nayru, woke up in the Kokiri Forest, except..."  
  
"Hi, Malon." The small green fairy floated up to Malon. All she could do was stare at the glowing creature. Surely enough, it was Saria. "Listen, I know this is weird, but you'll have to get over it quick. We have two days to find as many of the others as we can. We have to get moving."  
  
"All right. If you know where the others ended up, I guess we can get going right away. Ingo, could you help us get three horses ready?"  
  
"Malon, wait. We won't be needing horses. Malon, Nayru, come with me." Link lead the Fairies, the Hylian, and the Kokiri to the shed in the back. "We have to pick up Zelda. If I'm right, she'll be back in Hyrule Castle. Lucky we put in this warp. If we hadn't, this would be nearly impossible." The six of them walked through the warp, but when they emerged from behind Zelda's dresses, they were greeted with an empty room.  
  
Trust me, it's less mysterious than it sounds. All will be revealed soon. Extremely soon, if all goes to plan. This chapter took me about an hour, but I took a break in there, so the next one won't be far behind. And, no I'm not trying to bang these things out so fast that I'm not writing as good. If my writing isn't looking too good, that's my own inferior skills. I always write these things quickly. Well, on to the next chapter. Maybe I'll have them all together by the end of the night, if I manage to get caught up. Hmm... 


	10. Afternoon 14: Storming the Castle

Okay, after reading my entire story again (small revisions to switch chapters 6, 9, 10, 13, 18, 23, 25, 26, and 27, as well as deity chapters 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 as soon as I'm caught up), and getting one review, I'd like to say this: The reason I didn't describe what the girls would look like with the transformation masks on is this: In Majora's Mask, you are not supposed to be turning into a Zora or Goron version of yourself. You are supposed to be inhabiting Mikau and Darmani's bodies, as creepy as that is. Yes, you may look slightly different, but you're not. Malon and Zelda are only becoming Mikau and Darmani. As for the Deku Mask, Deku Saria looks just like Deku Link, but with green leaves (hair) instead of yellow. And it's just a coincidence that Malon got the Zora Mask. I think that it's because that would be the least disturbing of the three masks to put on, to me, and I will not deny that Malon is my favorite of my three main female characters. A little confused about the all ages thing, but okay... Now that I've filled that space...  
  
Note: I have edited the last paragraph of chapter 37. To save time, I'll just tell you that Link did not tell Ingo to prepare the horses.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Day Fourteen, Second Day, Third Three Day Cycle; 12:00 PM, 40 Hours Remain  
  
Hyrule Castle  
  
The six of them walked through the warp, but when they emerged from behind Zelda's dresses, they were greeted by an empty room. "Where's Zelda?" everyone asked at once. "We should probably try the one place she would always go when she was young. But how do we get to the castle courtyard without going back to the ranch and coming from the front?" Link asked.  
  
"That's where I come in. I still remember the layout of the castle, and who's where and when. There are three windows that look upon the courtyard. One of them is in front of the king's throne, and another is always guarded. There's something called the Hall of Nintendo History, whatever a Nintendo is. Something about some plumber... Anyway, if we want to get into the courtyard, we need to get there. The hall is just below this room, but there's a huge labyrinth of stairs and passageways to get there. It could take hours to reach it without getting... Link what are you doing?" Malon stopped talking to see what the boy was up to.  
  
Link was out on the balcony, looking down. Link pulled out a grappling hook that nobody had seen before and hooked it on the edge of the balcony. He threw the rope over the side and climbed down to the window below. One swing later, and he was in the hall. "I suppose we could do it that way," said Malon, obviously not upset that Link had come up with a better plan. Two swings later, and they were all ready to go. Link collected his grappling hook, and they threw the window open and jumped out.  
  
"Don't do that! You all scared me out of my wits!" A ten year old Zelda came running up to them. "What happened, where are the others, and why..."  
  
"Zelda, hang on a second. I'll explain everything." And Link did explain everything. 'Twice more,' he thought to himself, tired of telling this over and over again. "You have no idea how hard it was for us to get in here."  
  
"You could have just used the warp in my room..." After hearing Zelda's words, and picking themselves up off the floor, Link and Nayru started shooting evil looks at Malon, Link's gazes being slightly less angry evil, and slightly more amused and loving evil. "Don't worry, you'll have no problem getting out now that you're with me."  
  
Zelda lead them out of the courtyard and outside the castle, right next to two milk crates that nobody had been able to move or destroy for seven years. 'I thought that door used to lead to the kitchen...' thought Malon, who was completely baffled. After going over the drawbridge, up a few flights of stairs, through the back of Zelda's closet, through a fallen, hollow tree, up a ladder, and through a very large portion of the Lost Woods, they found themselves back in Clock Town. Feeling that it would not be a good idea to try and find all of the rest of them on the third day, they all played the Song of Time again, willing themselves to go back an extra eight hours, and returned to the Stock Pot in, climbing into bed. Zelda found out exactly what Link and Saria went through the night before. She missed Tael just as much as Saria was missing Fado, and Link had missed Malon. First thing in the morning, they would look for them.  
  
So glad to have that over with. I can't wait to have this all straightened out. Seeing as how it's almost 11:00 PM here, and I've got half of my debt made up, I'm going to call it quits for now. I hope I can get five chapters up tomorrow. I can't wait to have this off my mind. I know I'm not obligated, but I feel that it's only fair to make up for what I missed, and keep the promise I made at the beginning. Besides, I'm probably as anxious as any of you for this story to develop. I used to know what was going to happen next, but I have no clue anymore. I'm as blind as any of you as to what's going to happen next. Until this morning, I hadn't even thought to split and de-age them. Until a few hours ago, I had no idea that Saria would switch races with her fairy. Well, I'm going now. The next chapters will go up tomorrow, and hopefully I can get rid of these comments referring to my chapter debt gone soon. 


	11. Morning 13: Deku Pleading

Curse my math skills! Somewhere along the line, I neglected to notice that when I had to do chapters 3?-43 that I had to include chapter 3? with that number. Rather than five chapters, I still have six left. I have no idea how that happened, but whatever. I'll get there eventually. And with that, I continue my story.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Day Thirteen, First Day, Fourth Three Day Cycle; 6:00 AM, 72 Hours Remain  
  
Stock Pot Inn  
  
Everyone woke up earlier than they would have usually, anxious to find the others and get to the Great Bay. Nobody was entirely sure where to look, so they figured they'd just cover as much of Termina as they could. Tatl had claimed not to be tired the night before, and had come back this morning with her brother, Tael. Zelda, Saria, and Nayru were confused at first, never having heard of the fairy who shared a name with Link's brother, but they got that straightened out right away.  
  
The first stop on the list was the southern swamp. They figured that was the place that Fado and Farore were most likely to be, and if they could raise the temple, they might just be able to defeat Odolwa again and make it easier to find them. A few funny songs and strange feather explosions later, they were all in the southern swamp, which was as dry as it had ever been.  
  
"Listen, Fado could be anywhere around here, if he is here. I think he'd go back and see the Deku King again if he wound up here. We should head for the Deku Palace. Me and Nayru can get in fine, but you three, Link, Zelda, and Malon, could have a problem. Link, you look enough like a Kokiri to get in all right. Especially with Navi. Malon, you take the Deku Mask. They'll let you in if you wear that. Zelda, you'll just have to claim to by Hyrulean royalty here to see the Deku King. Make it sound important. They'll probably let you in. We can ask the Deku King if he knows anything about Fado or Tael. Tael probably won't be here, though. Let's go." Saria seemed to have thought about this for a while, and as soon as she was done speaking, the tiny green fairy sped towards the Deku Palace while the others followed on foot.  
  
"Halt. Normally nobody is allowed inside the Deku Palace, but since the Deku King has taken an interest in the forest folk, and you have one of our own and a royal ambassador with you, you may enter. Go straight to the end of this hallway into the throne room, but nowhere else." Link sighed. The guards at the palace hadn't changed a bit.  
  
Inside, they told their story to the Deku King. "Yes, I have seen the ones you call Fado and Farore. They appeared here a couple hours ago, out of the thin air right in front of me. I had them imprisoned in the Woodfall Temple. If you can get to their cell, they may go free. As for the ones called Tael and Din, I know nothing."  
  
"Sir, could you please tell us which was the boy and which was the fairy?" asked Saria.  
  
"That is a strange question to ask, small one, but I believe the one who called himself Fado was the fairy." With that, the Deku King arranged for an escort to Woodfall. This time, only Link, Malon, Zelda, and Nayru had to play the Sonata of Awakening to raise the temple, and that was the biggest relief. The only ones missing since their last battle against Odolwa were Tael, and Fado, and since their masks were both the Fierce Deity Mask, the only thing they had to worry about was the length of the battle.  
  
Soon, Odolwa was down, and they stepped into the blue light and fell into the room with the cell that contained two of their companions. Link cut through the barrier while trying to swat away a frantic Saria, revealing a violet glowing fairy and a Kokiri who looked just like Nayru, but with green hair and eyes. Saria and the purple fairy flew up to each other so fast they were both almost knocked out of the air. "Saria! What happened? Why are we both fairies?" Link gave Fado and Farore the quickest explanation he could get out, and by the end he was quite winded.  
  
"If that's the case, I think we'll be hearing from the goddesses again about the whereabouts of Din and Tael. In fact..." Farore snatched a golden envelope out of the air and handed it to Link.  
  
Link,  
  
Tael and Din have been lost in the time stream. Therefore, you will find them in the place you left them the time before last that you went back in time. Proceed without them. Things will take care of themselves in the end.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
Link had to read the letter again to figure out exactly what it was saying. "We have to go on without Tael. It's almost time for the carnival to start, and we have to get to the clock tower now. We have to get on the face of the clock and fix this mess." Zelda looked at him as if he was crazy, as if he had just sentenced her to death. Link saw this and handed her the letter. She understood and went along with it. With that, the remaining ten of this group of twelve departed for Clock Town.  
  
Yeah, crazy, isn't it? I have a very clear picture in my head of how this'll happen. Oh, before I forget again, I'm going to be altering the story soon. Nothing too drastic, though. I've decided to chop off the story just before chapter... I think it's chapter 29. You know, the goddess planning chapter. I'm going to remove every chapter after that and write on a chapter to kind of seal off that story there, to some extent. Everything that's happened since will become a sequel. Yup. You heard me right. Sequel. This story isn't at all what it started out to be, and I want to split it there. To me, that's where the story really changes, so this will become the sequel. I'm going to be changing it soon after I'm caught up. Don't worry, none of the content will change. I'm just going to be separating the two parts of this story. If any of you come back here and find that this story only has thirty chapters, just look up my page and find the sequel. All the new chapters will be there. I'll leave an author's note giving the story id/url for the sequel as soon as it's done. 


	12. Night 15: Ready to Continue

Forty chapters. Wow. If I weren't so far behind, I might take the time to marvel at this feat. Of course, this won't be chapter 40 once I get the sequel set up. I hope that I don't lose some people because of this change, but I'm sure that anyone that can follow along with the story will be able to figure out what I've done once I've done it...  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Day Fifteen, Third Day, Fourth Three Day Cycle; 12:00 PM, 6 Hours Remain  
  
Clock Town  
  
The three Hylians, two Kokiri, and five fairies ran and flew up to the top of the clock tower as fast as they could. As expected, the Fierce Deity came out. "I see you ran into my little present. What makes you think you can face me as you are now?"  
  
"We don't intend to face you," came Link's reply. Just then, while they all remained where they were, their consciousness was taken miles away. They were suddenly in the mountains, watching as Tael stood there with Din and played the Song of Time. A warp opened beneath his feet, and he fell in. Everyone was brought back to the clock tower in time to see a Kokiri who looked like Nayru and Farore with red hair and eyes and black clothes drop out of the sky with a black fairy.  
  
"So nice of you two to join us," said the Deity, but before he could strike, he was frozen. The twelve had all come to the top of the clock tower. Link, Malon, and Zelda all grew up very quickly. They watched while the glow and wings left three of the fairies that were with them and moved to the three Kokiri that were standing there. A little growing and shrinking later, they were all normal and time resumed its endless passing. The twelve beings that stood there traveled back in time, leaving a furious oni behind. "What happened?!" the deity cursed, when a golden envelope appeared before him. He read it over and over again, but he couldn't figure out who it was from or what it meant. Finally, he gave up and burned it with a magical fire.  
  
Fierce Deity,  
  
Everything is going exactly as planned. Do not fear, for everything will turn out the way it is meant to turn out in the end.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
Day Thirteen, First Day, Fifth Three Day Cycle; 6:00 AM, 72 Hours Remain  
  
Clock Town  
  
For the first time, they all managed to travel back in time without anything going wrong. "What exactly happened back there?" Tael asked. After everyone had picked themselves up off the floor, Link filled him in, telling the whole tale in detail, since this was the last time he'd have to do it. "Then I have two questions. Why were Din and I the only ones that were sent straight to the clock tower. And who are those fairies?"  
  
"I'm Tatl. I was the fairy that helped Link the first time he came to Termina. This is my little brother, Tael. Just between you and me, I know where you came from. Link named you after my brother." The fairy whispered the last part in his ear. "We really don't know why you and Din were set apart. All we know about that came in another goddess letter. Link, show it to him."  
  
As Tael read the letter, Link spoke. "I guess that you must have hit the rift just right that you fell back to the last place you had dropped out of the time stream."  
  
"Well, now that we know what happened to me, why don't we get going. Those giants aren't going to free themselves!" Tael started walking towards West Clock Town, and everyone followed.  
  
Yeah, I came up with a way to explain that. Don't I always? Really, this would have turned into two chapters, but they would have been two extremely short chapters. I wouldn't do that, so I just tossed them in with each other. I think I might go back and re-write the first chapter. It's way too short, and I want to make it longer. I wonder just how many people read that short chapter and gave up on my story... Anyway, I'm going to get back to work. I still have a lot to write before I'm caught up. I can't even promise that I won't get even further behind this week. I can only hope that I don't. 


	13. Day 13: Great Bay

I'm an idiot, of some sort. I started this thing at school. What's wrong with me?! I can't write this sort of stuff at school! I mean, I'm capable of it, but the risk factor's huge! I didn't even write that much. I know that many people write their stuff out by hand ahead of time, but I'm one who just types. I find it easier to fix things that way, and I never really have time to write when I'm away from the computer. Now I'm taking a risky break from a large amount of homework to avoid getting further behind. Oh, well. Here goes.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Day Thirteen, First Day, Fifth Three Day Cycle; 7:00 AM, 71 Hours Remain  
  
Great Bay  
  
"Listen, I'm telling you that this island is supposed to turn into a turtle and take us to the temple!" For what seemed like forever, Link had been trying to convince the others that they needed to get on the island to get to the temple.  
  
"Fine, I'll get on the island just to make you happy." Tael finally gave in, and the others followed him.  
  
"Malon, give me the Zora Mask." Malon tossed the mask down, and Link put it on. Whipping out his guitar, he played the New Wave Bossa Nova, and prayed the turtle would wake up. When it finally did wake up, everyone was almost thrown off.  
  
"Link? What are you doing back in Termina? I thought you defeated Majora." The turtle then noticed the weight on his back. "Who are these people? What's going on?"  
  
"Listen. The Fierce Deity has escaped his mask and re-cursed the temples. We need to awaken the five giants and defeat him. Will you take us to the Great Bay Temple?"  
  
"Certainly, young master. Get on my back." Link fired his Longshot and closed his eyes. By the time the chain had finished retracting and he had opened his eyes, they were already in the temple. "I'm sure you can clean this place out again, whatever the deity has done to it. Good luck." Link and the others walked into the horrific waterways of the Great Bay Temple.  
  
Some time later, they found themselves standing in front of a big hole. "I don't know about this. It looks kind of high." Malon had always been afraid of heights.  
  
"Malon, I did it when I was ten years old. I'll tell you what. I'll go down first, and I'll be waiting down there to catch you. After that, the rest of you can go in any order you like. Count to five after the last person has gone before you jump. WHEEEEEEEE!" Malon couldn't help but laugh at Link's childish outburst as he jumped down. She steeled up her courage and jumped, falling right into Link's arms. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Link asked. However, before Malon could reply, a giant fish jumped out of the water above their heads.  
  
The Gargantuan Masked Fish, Gyorg, had increased in power, just as the other bosses had. Malon dived into the water and used her electric shield as much as she could while holding onto the beast's tail. As usual, the three onis were shooting at the monster, while Zelda threw boulders that had come loose from the roof at it. Saria even did her part by shooting Deku Nuts at it. Before they knew it, the group was standing over an anchovy. "What an ugly mask, whatever would you want that for?" commented Malon as Link picked it up.  
  
"That's real funny, Malon. Now if only you would take off that mask you're wearing." A look of false anger crossed Malon's face as she punched Link's arm.  
  
"You wouldn't like me if I did that." Link pretended she had hurt his arm and chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, no mask could ever be as beautiful as you are." Link was leaning in for a kiss when he heard ten throats being cleared.  
  
"If you'll notice, most of us are in love with someone else in the room, but you can see that we're not snogging in the boss' lair of the temple, now are we? Come on! The longer we spend in here, the more time that passes out there! We still need to talk to the giant and go back in time before the moon crashes again!" Saria managed two snap the two out of it. Blushing, they followed the rest into the blue light leading to the giant's home.  
  
Back on the shore of the ocean, now, the group watched as the tide receeded and the buildings that were once underwater surfaced again. "Three down, one or two to go," Link commented as they all went back in time yet again.  
  
Yeah, I know, the fluff between Link and Malon was a little heavy in this chapter. I warned you that I'm a hard core Malinker/Ranchshipper (oddly enough, I despise both terms). I'll try and toss the others in there later. This one was just randomness. I hadn't even considered it until after it happened. Oh, and about the snogging thing, I told you that I've been stuck reading Harry/Ginny fics, and something that comes along with Harry Potter, fan fiction or the actual books, is British lingo. It means making out, although you would think that it means more than that from the sound of the word. Well, I should get back to work. I have two projects due in lit on Wednesday, and I haven't started either of them. They should be pretty easy, if I just sit down and work on them tomorrow. Maybe after this week, things will cool down again, and I'll be able to catch up. Ah, wishful thinking. I'm in denial, and ignorance is bliss. Somebody shoot me before I realize what's happening... *walks out with goofy grin on face* *walks into pole* ouch. 


	14. Day 13: Stone Tower

Note: I have just noticed that somehow chapter 41 didn't get posted yesterday. Now it's been posted.  
  
Okay, I thought I was stupid for starting the last chapter at school. At least that was on the computer in the pottery room. This is worse. I started writing this by hand in math class. I'm a fool. Even worse, I'm supposed to be working on a big project right now. This'll have to come out fast, I might go back and re-write it later.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Day Thirteen, First Day, Sixth Three Day Cycle; 7:00 AM, 71 Hours Remain  
  
Stone Tower  
  
Termina's savior hopefuls walked into the Stone Tower, leaving behind thirteen Elegy of Emptiness statues they had created while practicing. Ikana Valley was completely devoid of a single living, or dead for that matter, soul. They had placed the statues in strategic locations to create the illusion of inhabitants.  
  
Not only had the Stone Tower Temple changed, but so had the Stone Tower itself. In fact, twelve switches had to be held down in order to move on. It took them over an hour to figure out the correct order for every switch in the tower, but they finally figured it out. Zelda put on the Goron Mask and dug out the resident owl statue out from under a pile of small boulders that had buried it.  
  
"Everyone brace yourselves, and make sure you're not standing under anything," Link said with a tone that caused the others to obey first and ask questions later. Link checked his position, pulled an arrow back in his bow, muttered something under his breath, and let the arrow fly in a blinding explosion. Zelda was about to ask what the Light Arrow was for when the ground started to tilt.  
  
"Link, what have you done?!" Everyone yelled the same question, except Tatl, who had done this before, and Malon, who had total faith in Link. Everyone fell into the sky. They fell for what seemed to be forever until they finally started to fall into a large column. Most of them figured they'd fallen back into the top of the Stone Tower. That was until they hit the underside of the top and looked down.  
  
"Link, what did you do?" Fado was the first to get the question out.  
  
"Listen, this tower turns upside-down. It's impossible to get to the boss unless it's upside down, so I suggest you try not to fall off the rafters or you might find yourself falling for a long time. If you start falling, you'll never stop, so just play the Song of Soaring and we'll wait for you to get back from the owl statue." None of them had ever seen this side of Link before, except Navi and Zelda in the final moments of the battle against Ganon. By that point, Tael had been wrapped up in the fight, and Malon couldn't bear to watch.  
  
At one point, they came across five treasure chests. Link was pretty sure he knew what was in them and allowed the others to open one each. As soon as they pulled out the masks inside, he produced an identical one from his pack. "This is the Giant's Mask. It will turn you into a giant version of yourself if you put it on in Twinmold's arena."  
  
A little later on, they were having a familiar argument. "Jump in the quicksand. That's a better idea than jumping in the hole." Nobody was looking forward to drowning in a pool of quicksand, and it was once again Tael voicing the shared opinion.  
  
"I told you, it's not even really quicksand. It's just a thin barrier between here and the desert arena. By the way, when you get down there, don't stray too far from the middle. You'll have to make your way all the way here from the entrance. Come on, I've done this before. If you start to get worried about the fall, put on the Giant's Mask, and it'll become a fall of a few feet."  
  
"No way, I'm not..." Tael started to say as Link pushed him into the hole. A silly grin crossed his face as he heard his brother scream. "Curse you, Link!" came out of the hole, but the voice was getting deeper, and the ground shook shortly after. "That should have hurt more," came a booming yet muffled voice from below.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it? Here's what I'll do. TAEL! CATCH THE REST AND SET THEM DOWN AS THEY FALL!" Link yelled as loud as he possibly could. Fado was standing on the edge, looking down nervously. "BOO!" Link's outburst caused Fado to jump and fall down the hole. They heard a growing and stretching noise, then what sounded like Fado climbing on Tael's shoulders, and a giant hand shot out of the quicksand like a platform. The girls all got on it, and as soon as the hole was clear, Link jumped.  
  
By the time he hit the ground, he was the smallest person in the room, aside from the fairies. He saw exactly what he was expecting. Two worms were coming out of the sand. Twinmold. A noise behind him caused him to turn around. Two more. To the left, two more. This wasn't Twinmold. This was Sextupletmold. Link put on the Giant's Mask and prepared to fight.  
  
No matter how many times they tried to strike the monsters, they never seemed to weaken. By chance, they each hit one monster at the same time, and all six gave a cry of pain. Finally, the group managed to get into a pattern, and the six Twinmold monsters were no more. They returned to normal size, collected the remains, and were taken to the realm of the giants.  
  
"We need to know where the fifth giant is." No matter how much they asked, they got no response. Finally, Link looked at what he was standing on. It was different from before. He suddenly knew exactly where the last giant was. They were all taken back to Ikana Valley, and when Link went back in time, they all followed him, all hoping he had a good idea of where the giant was.  
  
Yeah, the ending wasn't so good, but it was 1:30 AM by the time I finished it. I swear, I'm obsessed. You know, I don't know why I still put the day. It was originally so you could tell how long Malon and Zelda had been switched. Now it's just that I'm used to it. That and it's still kind of nice. Yeah. That's all I have time for. 


	15. Day ?: Clock Town Temple

You're lucky I didn't get to write yesterday. I had only gotten one hour of sleep before due to an aforementioned lit project. The chapter that would have resulted would have made you think I was on something other than the caffeine from the 20 oz Code Red I drank. Which was not nearly enough, I might add.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Day Thirteen, First Day, Seventh Three Day Cycle; 6:00 AM, 72 Hours Remain  
  
Clock Town  
  
"Link, you'd better have a good explanation for going back before we could find out about that giant." They were all livid, except for Malon, of course, and Tael was once again the one verbalizing the anger, something Link couldn't quite understand from his exact copy.  
  
"Well, besides the fact that it was 5:55 AM and the Deity was five minutes away from crashing the moon, I know where the giant is. I guess that nobody else looked down to see that we were standing on something different from the other three times. That was a clock face we were standing on." Link's voice was cold, and his hat was pulled over his eyes as he looked towards the ground, but nobody seemed to take note of this.  
  
"What are you saying, Link? The giant is in Clock Town?" asked Navi, but Link didn't respond. He just turned around and walked into the clock tower. The others followed him down to the bottom, where he shot an Ice Arrow at the water and walked into the back of the tower, into a new temple.  
  
Day -, - Day, Seventh Three Day Cycle; -:--, -- Hours Remain  
  
Clock Town Temple  
  
"The best part about this temple is that time doesn't pass inside the clock tower for some ironic reason. This is where I came to sleep the first time I was here. I could sleep for however long I felt like and I didn't have to worry about the moon crashing and killing me in my sleep. While I slept in here, I would dream that I was back talking to the giants, standing on a clock face, just like we were. Suddenly, the clock face would open and I would drop down here. The water would be frozen, and I would walk back here, but I would always wake up right then." Nobody could make out the expression on Link's face as he spoke, not even Malon or Navi.  
  
Tael, who'd had the worst temper, was the first to speak. "I'm sorry we doubted you. None of us know this place as well as you do, and we got mad at you before we knew what was going on. Forgive us?" Link just stared at him with a horrible scowl on his face, but he couldn't hold it for more than five seconds before he started cracking up.  
  
"Of course! I can see what it must have seemed like to all of you. I should have said something earlier, but I looked at my time pendant and sort of panicked. You'd think that with the Triforce of Courage... I'm sorry I didn't let you all in on this, and for the way I acted outside when you asked me about it. Come on, we'd better go wake up that giant." Link grabbed for the wrist of the nearest person (who just happened to be Malon), and dragged her into the temple while the rest followed behind.  
  
Six simultaneous fire arrows stopped the sub-boss, who fittingly reminded Link of Volking. See, Moncae, volcano-like creatures who represent different elements rather than just fire, come in six forms, and Volcae is just one of them. Another, Daecae, holds the power of plants, so the largest, most evil of them, Licae, was quite susceptible to fire. A chest appeared and they all voted that Link should open it, just in case it was an upgrade for one of his weapons.  
  
As Link opened the chest, he began to feel stronger. Once the lid was off, Link looked inside to see nothing. The chest was empty. Then, Fado pointed out Link's wrists. Rather than the Golden Gauntlets, Link was wearing the Titanium Gauntlets. Goddesses, how Link hated gauntlets after the past couple of months, weeks to onlookers. "What do we do now?" Asked Saria, for the only door in the room was the one they had entered through, and they had seen every part of the temple in that direction.  
  
"Look! I recognize that symbol!" Tael pointed at the far wall. It had the same markings as many of the other blocks Link had pushed.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Link walked up to the wall and pushed, despite his doubts. At first the large stone wall did not move. In a few seconds, the wall started moving. Not long after, the whole wall fell, causing the ground to shake violently and the wall to be revealed as a block that was bigger than the room they had just been in.  
  
"Bet that tired you out," commented Tael the fairy.  
  
"Nah. I'm not even winded," came Link's reply between gasps for air. The others just laughed at him. "Hey, if I just moved that block, think about what I'm strong enough to do to your heads!" Link grinned; he knew that would make them shut up.  
  
It might be useful to note that I wrote the top part on Thursday. I know, I haven't updated in two days, and then when I did it was really late, but I've had a hectic week. Just add it to my tab. I'm keeping track. Actually, today I was supposed to be on chapter 49. Don't worry, I'm going to be getting a break soon, and I'll be able to get some serious writing done. Trust me, I'm as anxious as any of you are to see what happens next. Since the beginning, I've known what was going to happen at least ten chapters ahead at all times. When I started approaching chapter 20, I wasn't sure what was going to happen, and I was ready to end it. I decided not to do that, and by now, I don't know what will happen until it comes out of my fingers. I still even have to think of a boss for this temple! Of course, I can think of how to do that... I'll probably invoke Zapcae and Tricae. Trust me, it's better that you don't know... Just for future reference, the six Moncae are Volcae (the original), Icecae, Watecae, Elecae, Ticae, and Daecae. Originally, the last one was Stocae, but we decided it was a bad idea. For pictures/sprites, look at geocities.com/volcae222 . Anyway, the six Legecae are (with the evil of each pair before the good) Volking & Iceking (created by Crown Crest), Licae and Nincae (Star Crest), and Zelcae and Zapcae (Eyeglass Crest). The 3 good and 3 evil each form either Light Tricae or Dark Tricae. Yes, Licae and Zelcae are named for Link and Zelda. Those were the idea of my first reviewer/the guy referred to as Volcae on the site. By the way, in his review, he put Kan Mauro. It's Dan Mauro. You know, in case anyone wants to stalk him. Oh, someone please help me come up with a better way to phrase "the power of plants". Yeah, I'm going to get some rest so I might be able to catch up on this. 


	16. Day ?: The Fall of Tricae

Note: In the last chapter, I accidentally named Zelcae as evil and Zapcae as good. It's supposed to be the reverse.  
  
Well, this is the first new chapter now that I've moved the last few chapters of the Switch to this sequel. I hope that I didn't confuse anybody, and that everyone who was reading that will continue to read it here. I've been under a huge workload lately, and I'm hoping to get a break in my homework soon. Like that'll happen... Anyways, I'm still going to catch up to where I would be if I had put up a new chapter every day since I started, so I'll have to re-figure it. *re-figures* Ugh. Chapter 23 was supposed to go up today. Oh, well. At least I haven't gotten behind by ten chapters yet...  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Day -, - Day, Seventh Three Day Cycle; -:--, - Hours Remain  
  
Clock Town Temple  
  
Link's false threat didn't keep the mouths of the others shut for long, and soon they were all just talking ceaselessly about random topics. "I'm bored!", "Are we there yet?", and "I have to go to the bathroom!" were just some of the strange remarks heard down in the depths of the Clock Town Temple. Strangely enough, this was the first temple where they came to an entertaining slide puzzle, a wall mounted map with a "You Are Here" icon, and a bathroom.  
  
When the more sane beings of the group thought that their heads were about to explode, they finally reached the door outside the boss' lair. There were strange markings around the door. Two of them were identified as Volking and Licae. Another looked like a yellow volcano monster with different markings, two of which resembled eyeglasses. The last appeared to be a fusion of the three, with incredibly complex markings and characteristics of all three monsters on him.  
  
The boss room looked just like those of Volking and Licae, but it was completely made of metal. A metallic cone sat in the middle. Lightning came from the wall, striking the cone and cutting off the top. The cone turned yellow and markings appeared on it similar to the drawing outside, completing the transformation into the Electric Volcano Monster, Zapcae.  
  
Nobody was quite sure what to do about this monster, other than getting away from the patches of floor where it hurled lightning. It seemed that the floor was divided, so that only pieces of it would carry the same electric current. When Link had his foot just barely on one of the pieces of floor where lightning struck, he was slightly electrocuted, and he was taken back to another place.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Under the Windmill, Boss' Lair  
  
Finally, when all hope seemed lost, Link remembered where he was. This windmill had a special connection with the Song of Storms. Link played the notes as quickly as he could, and a rainstorm formed in the room.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Clock Town Temple, Boss' Lair  
  
Link came out of his trance and pulled out his ocarina so fast, you almost would have thought that it had just materialized in his hands; they almost moved too fast to see them. Once again, he played the Song of Storms almost faster than he would have thought possible. A rainstorm started brewing. A rainstorm complete with lightning. Zapcae acted as a sort of lightning rod, and every time he was hit, he got a little smaller. Soon, he disappeared in a small blast of sparks. But this was not the end of the boss battle.  
  
The floor of the room tilted just for long enough for the twelve of them to be slid into one corner of the room. Thin walls shot up out of the floor, sectioning off their third of the room. They felt a dropping sensation, and the walls dropped, revealing another third of the room to be hot and enclosed by lava on the curved wall, and the rest to be filled with evil vegetation.  
  
The three volcano monsters fell from the ceiling and ran to the center of the room. There was a large glow, and the twelve heroes were faced with Dark Tricae, the combined form of the three dark Legecae. The first thing the monster did was to demonstrate its ability to fire multiple attacks at once. Before anyone knew it, a beam of flame, electricity, and vegetation was erupting from the volcano.  
  
Beyond the Sacred Realm  
  
The goddesses were watching the battle going on in the temple in the world below, while conversing in their own confusing way. "We need to give them more strength."  
  
"They need more wisdom."  
  
"They need more bravery."  
  
"All this arguing will get us nowhere. The dark Tricae is too powerful."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We can not just erase the monster."  
  
"All three Triforce parts are in that temple."  
  
"That was definitely a good idea."  
  
"The guiding providence for all Hyrule. How could we not have created it?"  
  
"I suppose that the only thing left to do is to awaken it."  
  
"Show your power, wisdom, and courage. The road to the future shall then open."  
  
Clock Town Temple, Boss' lair  
  
"Show your power, wisdom, and courage. The road to the future shall then open." One voice that was three at the same time mysteriously spoke these words. Link, Malon, and Zelda felt a strange sensation as the Triforce left them. The sacred triangles flew towards dark Tricae, splitting the monster up. Three more volcano creatures entered the room from an unseen place. They were all different shades of blue. Icecae, the ice Moncae; Watecae, the water Moncae; and Ticae, the time Moncae.  
  
The Triforce removed the crests from the Volcae that had become Volking, the Elecae that had become Zapcae, and the Daecae that had become Licae. The crests were transferred to Iceking, Floodcae, and Zelcae. The three light Legecae became the light Tricae, who restored the room and presented them with the remains of dark Tricae before melting into a blue light. The Triforce returned itself to the three chosen by destiny, and the twelve of them entered the light and were taken once again to the realm of the giants.  
  
"You have awakened all five of us. The final trial is upon you. You can defeat the deity. It will take all of your strength, but you will defeat him. Go, now. I shall send you to 6:00 PM on the final day. Good luck." Once again, nobody noticed as six young adults dropped out of the sky in front of the Clock Tower.  
  
I think that chapter was longer. Man, it seems like it's been forever since the last time I wrote. Tonight, I had to. I just saw the Matrix Revolutions, and I felt like my brain was about to explode. I feel much better now. I won't say anything about the movie, unless someone really demands it through e-mail or IM, although I doubt anyone will. Here, I'm only going to offer my favorite quotes from each movie. The only ones I can guarantee as being word for word are from Enter the Matrix and Reloaded.  
  
The Matrix: "Good 5hi7, huh? Dozer makes it. It's good for two things: degreasing engines and killing brain cells." - Cypher  
  
The Matrix Reloaded: "It's like wiping your 4r53 with silk, I love it." - The Merovingian  
  
Enter the Matrix: "Well, I am what I am and I do what I can... Your wish, captain my captain, is my keystroke colon double backslash execute command." - Sparks  
  
The Matrix Revolutions: Oracle: "You're a b4574rd." Smith: "You would know, Mom."  
  
Yeah, that was unrelated, but could you resist if you were in my position? I'll take it down if requested. Just don't hit "report abuse". The last time that happened, I lost a whole story and I was banned for something like three days. That was not fun. Please don't send me through that again. I say this applying to everything else I write from now on: Talk to me and let me fix the problem before you hand it over to them. I'll fix the problem right away. I'd rather have to deal with that than lose my story. Well, I leave you on that slightly depressing note. *wishes that Notepad allowed italics* 


	17. Day 15: The Legend of the Masks of Power

I'd like to apologize for going on at the end of the last chapter. I hope nobody minded, and if you did, I hope you just skipped it. I'll just go straight into this to make up for it.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Day Fifteen, Third Day, Seventh Three Day Cycle; 6:00 PM, 12 Hours Remain  
  
Stock Pot Inn  
  
"Mr. Salesman, we were wondering if you could help us." As soon as they had arrived, Tatl and Tael had told their ten companions to return to the Stock Pot Inn before they flew back into the clock tower. Soon after, they showed up at the inn with the Happy Mask Salesman.  
  
"What is it that you need? I have many powerful masks, and I will lend you any that you need on your quest. Or, if it is knowledge you seek, I will tell you all I know."  
  
"Maybe you can help us with both. As you know, we are to face the Fierce Deity in six hours. Do you know of any masks that can help us defeat him?" asked Zelda.  
  
"It is interesting that you should ask. Perhaps I should tell you the story of the six moon children.  
  
"Long ago, far off in the east, past Ikana Valley, the tribe that created Majora's Mask was practicing their dark rituals. One of them was Link's ancestor. He had traveled to Hyrule and found the gauntlet. He wished for power and became the original Fierce Deity. However, as you well know, the gauntlet always produces a side effect. The dark power in Majora's Mask increased, and the mask came to life. The guardians of the temples in the areas surrounding Clock Town were created, as well. The giants were powerless to stop this.   
  
"The Fierce Deity battled with Majora, but as time went on, he felt himself being corrupted by Majora's evil power. Before making his final wish, he instructed the gauntlet to return to Hyrule. The side effect of this was that one of his descendants was destined to find it. By chance, he had been married for a short time in Hyrule, ensuring that he would always have descendants in that land. His final wish was that he, along with Majora and the temple guardians, would be sealed away, somehow.  
  
"In Clock Town, there were six brothers. Five of them were each friends with one of the giants. The sixth was always feeling left out and kept to himself. However, when Majora was first brought to power, the fifth giant was sealed away. The fifth guardian was created and kept below the clock tower, never coming into contact with another being until you all showed up. The fifth and sixth brothers grew closer in their loneliness, but neither stopped sulking by themselves.   
  
"When the deity wished for the six of them to be sealed away, the side effect was that six children would have to provide the seal. Six masks were created, each resembling one of the six who were to be sealed. Each of the six brothers found a mask, and put it on. The copies of Majora's and the Fierce Deity's Masks were found by the brooding brothers. When the brothers donned the masks, they were sent to the moon realm and the first four were each assigned the task of guarding a small temple. The Majora child was to guard the room that was to one day house the battle between Majora and the descendant of the Fierce Deity, the Hero of Time. The Fierce Deity child was lost. He was sealed away in sleep, beyond the invisible barrier of the moon field."  
  
"Back in Termina, Majora, Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, Twinmold, and the Fierce Deity were sealed away in masks. The Fierce Deity Mask was sent to the Majora child. Majora's Mask was given back to the tribe, who died out soon after. The four boss remain masks were hidden away, to be awakened only by Majora.  
  
"In Hyrule, the wife of the deity also was a recipient of the side effects of the gauntlet. She became a great and powerful oni as well. Knowing the potential of her power, and the evil that was soon to take over her, she entrusted her child, ironically, to one of Malon's ancestors. This does not mean that Malon and Link are related, only that their families have crossed paths in the past.  
  
"Returning to the story, the Fair Deity was sealed away along with her husband, and her mask was kept by the Fierce Deity child, even in his slumber. I will give you 20 worthless Happy Masks, a copy of this ancient scroll, and a talisman. Use the masks to enter and exit the temples guarded by the four children. Use the scroll to quadruple the Fair Deity Mask. Use the talisman to keep the Fair Deity from escaping the original mask."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Salesman for your tale, and for your help. It's almost midnight, and we need to get to the clock tower. The deity will fall, if nothing else just to repay you for your help." Zelda used the social skills she had gained from being a princess to thank the man. With that, twelve beings left the Stock Pot Inn and headed for the clock tower, just in time for the Carnival of Time to start. They ascended the stairway, heading into the final battle with the Fierce Deity.  
  
I have no idea where that came from. I knew that I wanted to create a version of the Fierce Deity Mask for Malon, Zelda, and Saria, but I didn't expect anything like this to come of it. Well, I must be going now. I'm sick, and I need a ton of rest. 


	18. Day 15: Dark Side of the Moon

After that bizarre chapter, I'm not sure what to do to follow up! Yes I am!  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Day Fifteen, Third Day, Seventh Three Day Cycle; 12:00 PM, 6 Hours Remain  
  
Clock Tower  
  
Fierce Deity,  
  
Everything is working perfectly. The end is near.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
Link,  
  
You have done well. The final battle with the Deity awaits, but you have a mask to retrieve first. There will be one more child on the moon this time. You will recognize him, of course. Do not fear. We have demonstrated to you many times that we are not ones to allow evil to continue.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
When Link and the Fierce Deity saw each other with a golden letter, they both put their own away as quickly as possible. "So, it's my puny little descendants and their little friends. I see that you've come a little more prepared this time. Those look like the underlings of my old friend, Majora. Well, let's get this over with." The Fierce Deity let out a huge scream, and the moon started to descend. "I know that it seems like I'm copying Majora, and that you know how to stop this, but crashing the moon is just the most fun way to destroy Clock Town!"  
  
Six instruments played the Oath to Order while six fairies sang along. From Woodfall, Snowhead, the Great Bay, and the Stone Tower, the four giants came running to Clock Town. With their mighty arms, they held the moon in place, just as they had seven years before. "You really think I'd let you get away with this? The four giants alone can't hold up this moon!" The Fierce Deity laughed evilly to himself.  
  
"That may be true, but the five giants can!" Link's left hand started to move on its own, or at least with the help of the gauntlet, and he pulled out an instrument that none of them had ever seen before. It was a harp, round in shape with blue on one side and red on the other. It had six strings, and three feathers came from the top. Link played a song none of them had heard before on the Harp of Ages, the Tune of Echoes. Below them, inside the tower, they heard the cry of a giant. Link's fingers played another song, the Tune of Currents. The tower began to shake. Finally, Link played the Tune of Ages before putting away the harp. A hole began to form in the side of the tower. The fifth giant stepped out and walked to Termina Field, every brick of every building and wall in Clock Town moving out of his way. Once he was out, he joined his brothers, and Clock Town repaired itself.  
  
"NO! It can't be! How did you manage to awaken the fifth giant?! Nobody could have defeated the dark Tricae! Only me! The Triforce must hold more power than I anticipated. Well, if you can pass this final challenge, and if the band you're in starts playing different tunes, I'll see you on the dark side of the moon!" The deity escaped into the moon realm, leaving behind none other than Majora's Wrath.  
  
Soon, ironically thanks to the Fierce Deity Masks, the group was in possession of Majora's Remains. "What did he mean about different tunes? What other song could we play that would get us into the moon?" asked Malon.  
  
"There's one song that is a different tune for each person who plays it. That's the song we need to get in," said Saria, the group's expert musician.  
  
"The Scarecrow's Song!" exclaimed Link. Twelve melodies sounded out, each unique, but carrying with it some quality similar to the others. Everyone blacked out, and when they woke up, they were on the moon. They ran to the tree in the center and spoke to the Odolwa child.  
  
"I'll let you in if you give me one mask." The Odolwa child was all business. The others were just like him. After giving two masks to the Odolwa child, four to the Goht child, six to the Gyorg child, and eight to the Twinmold child, they had given up all twenty of the salesman's Happy Masks.  
  
"You don't have any masks left, do you?" asked the Fierce Deity child. "You can borrow this one." He handed Malon the Fair Deity Mask. It looked like a young woman version of the Fierce Deity Mask. Link placed the mask on the ground and set the talisman on it. After reading a few rites from the scroll, Link had three extra Fair Deity Masks, and each looked like one of the girls. Everyone put on a Deity mask. Malon, Zelda, and Saria each looked like themselves, but much stronger, and clothed similarly to the guys. Tatl decided to help Malon, and Tael went with Zelda. The Majora child took them all to the arena, where the final battle with the Fierce Deity was to take place.  
  
And if the cloud bursts  
  
Thunder in your ear,  
  
You shout and no one seems to hear.  
  
And if the band your in starts playing different tunes,  
  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon.  
  
I couldn't resist putting in those couple lines from Pink Floyd's Brain Damage. I'm really starting to notice the lack of reviews here. I'm not sure what to think about this. Is nobody reading this? Is it good? Is it horrible? If it's garbage, I'd at least like to know. It's been too long since I got a review, and this story doesn't look so good as a result. I mean, some of these chapters have been reviewed, but the reviews were left back with the other story when I turned this into the sequel. I wish at least one person would review this thing. It's kinda depressing... 


	19. Day 15: The Guardians' Last Stand

I don't know where I'm getting the time for this. If my teachers ever saw my fics, they'd want to slaughter me. If I've had the time to do this in two months, I should be doing better with my homework. Doesn't matter to me, though. I still write.  
  
I know I don't have to update so often, but I like to. If anyone thinks that it's taking it out on my writing, then I'll update less often, but in all honesty, I'd still be writing just as fast. I would just be posting the chapters later.  
  
As far as Ruto goes, I just never put her into this fic. I don't hate her, except in many fanfics where she acts like a bi7h because of how uncommon it is to do a Link/Ruto pairing, and I'm certainly not prejudiced against Zoras. I mean, go back and look at my reasoning for giving Malon the Zora Mask. I know I didn't word it the best way, but you get my general meaning. I really like Zoras. They're my favorite race in the Zelda universe other than Hylians. I don't know. Maybe I'll find a way to put her into the third part of this fic.  
  
I don't have an idea right now to start a new fic, and if I forced one, it wouldn't be a good one. However, I can keep writing sequels for this one for quite a while. Of course, where's the excitement in that? I don't know. It's getting close to the end of this fic, so let's just see where things go and I'll think about what's next when I get to it. As far as trying to catch up, I've decided that it's not worth it. Nobody really seems to care if I make up the missed chapters or not, so I'm not going to worry about it either. I'm just going to keep writing.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Day Fifteen, Third Day, Seventh Three Day Cycle  
  
Moon Arena  
  
Six onis and six fairies appeared in the room of swirling colors. Six masks left Link and placed themselves on the walls. A mask in the back seemed to wake up. As the mask, which was identical to Link, Tael, and Fado's faces, got further away from the wall, it became more solid, until it was a whole head. A body grew down from the head. "So glad you could join me. Now I can kill you here, where nobody can hear you scream." The Fierce Deity chuckled as he drew his helical sword. "I'm going to let my six friends here get you nice and worn down for me, but the pleasure of finishing you off will be mine."  
  
The remains came off the walls and began to transform. Odolwa, Goht, Twinmold, Tricae, and Majora were restored as smaller versions of their old selves. Gyorg became something that resembled a vicious, evil Zora. Each monster attacked one of the onis while the deity watched.  
  
Odolwa came after Fado. They engaged in a sword fight for a while until Odolwa became tired of it. He called forth his legion of locusts. Fado was in no mood to deal with man-eating insects, so he threw a lit bomb into a remote corner of the room. Before Odolwa could react, Fado had his sword through the jungle warrior's gut.  
  
Saria was faced with Twinmold. The monsters tried to surround her, but she unleashed a massive whirling blade attack, forcing them back. They tried to both come at her from the sides, but Saria had her bow out before they could even start moving towards her. The next thing the centipedes knew, one had a Light Arrow finding its way through its digestive tract, and the other was eating Saria's sword.  
  
Goht rushed for Zelda. The princess rolled out of the way, causing the mechanical beast to ram its head into the wall. Before it could move, Zelda had switched to the Goron Mask and was rolling against its side, spikes extended. Goht began to smoke, and Zelda placed a bomb underneath it and retreated. The explosion blew Goht apart.  
  
Tael's foe was Tricae. Since the monster had not been completely finished last time, he was unsure where to start. Tricae took care of this for him. Fado soon found himself faced with a Volcae. He fired off an ice arrow and cut the volcano monster in two. The pieces reformed themselves into a Daecae. After one fire arrow, the only thing that remained was a pile of ashes. The ashes became an Elecae. The Song of Storms turned the final monster into a small burst of electricity that was soon gone.  
  
Malon was stuck fighting Gyorg. She fired her fins off at the same time he fired his, but while she was able to dodge his, hers found their mark. A pool of water opened in the floor, and Malon pulled Gyorg inside. She immediately set off her electric shield. Gyorg fought back, but in the end, he got fried.  
  
Majora was the only foe left for Link. The wrath wrapped its whips around Link, trying to sap his energy. Link sensed what was happening, so he sent a huge surge of his energy out. The energy went down Majora's whip-like arms, dealing it great damage, before returning to Link. A few energy discs from Link's sword later, the final guardian returned to its mask.  
  
"Well, I find this to be severely annoying. Who could have imagined that you six would so easily defeat my friends? Well, mark my words, you will not defeat me. To ensure this..." It seemed that the deity was doing two things at once. While he was saying this, it seemed that his lips and a second voice were reciting an incantation. Suddenly, all three Fair Deity Masks and Tael and Fado's Fierce Deity Masks were attached to the wall on one side of the room, surrounded by an invisible force, while another force held the masks' owners in a corner on the other side of the room. "This is between you and me, Link."  
  
"Bring it on." Link and the Fierce Deity each stood ready for the other's attack, neither moving first. At the exact same moment, both moved and the battle was on.  
  
I'd say that qualifies as a sort of cliffhanger! You know, I've never quite figured out why I put author's notes both before and after the chapter... It never made since in the beginning, but now it's kinda nice since I've been finishing chapters at least a day or two after I start them. I used to just sit down and write the whole thing at once, but lately it's been taking me longer. Too much homework and not enough caffeine lately, I guess. Well, I should finish my homework and get started on chapter 20! 


	20. The Fall of the Deity

Well, I've just received yet another review for The Switch (I'm surprised that people are still finding it, it's been so long since I finished with it), and I'd like to say that I enjoy fluff. If you knew me, or in a few people's case if you do know me, you'd think this to be extremely uncharacteristic of me. I mean, I'm not that type of person, not even if you get to know me extremely well. However, when I get into the world of fan fiction, I can't help but enjoy fluff. It's really strange, too, because when I'm reading it, it's not like it's Zelda or Harry Potter or Pokémon or anything else that it might be based on anymore. The characters retain their image in my mind, but the only time the canon crosses my mind is for the necessary background information. And if I'm playing Zelda, or reading Harry Potter, or watching Hamtaro (scary, I know), it never crosses my mind. I never go to Lon Lon Ranch and start absentmindedly looking for the warp in the back room, or start gawking at Malon, or ever thinking about what goes on here, or in any other fic. Well, there I go again. (This is where the lost chapter 20 used to be before FFic.net's policies made me un-lose it. This used to be ch.21, and ch.20 used to be where I responded to reviews once.)  
  
Before I get to this for real, I'd like to respond yet again to Dez384, who will be rewarded nicely if he reads this whole chapter, ending author's note and all. And before I start, I do not mean to offend anybody or drive anybody away. I appreciate and respect your feedback. If I sound rude, it's quite unintentional and I apologize. Now, I'm not sure what the significance of the quote is, although I have a general idea. No matter how much I like Ruto, I like Malon more, and that's just the way it is. I'm sorry if you don't share the same opinion, and I don't mean to offend you. I really do like Zoras and Ruto, but I've paired Link with Malon, Malon is my favorite female character in the series, and I intend to leave this marriage alone. However, since you have brought Ruto to my attention, I've decided that I want to include her. I think that I'm going to create another sequel soon, and I want to make it a fluffy piece. An extremely fluffy piece. And four couples is better than three for something like that, is it not? I hope I haven't offended you, and I hope you'll forgive me if I have, it was unintentional. I'll understand if you stop reading, although if you keep reading, you'll be pleasantly surprised soon. (*thinks to self: Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to have Link paired with every sage except Rauru, Darunia, and Impa by the end of this?*) Wow. I've gone on way too much considering I haven't even started yet! Now, for the chapter that REALLY follows chapter 29!  
  
Note: Fado's hair is green, like Saria's, and all previous references to it being brown have been altered. It was still blonde before he grew up, but it is green now. His clothes are still purple.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Day Fifteen, Third Day, Seventh Three Day Cycle  
  
Moon Arena  
  
"Well, mark my words, you will not defeat me... This is between you and me, Link."  
  
"Bring it on." Link and the Fierce Deity each stood ready for the other's attack, neither moving first. At the exact same moment, both moved...  
  
The deity was surprised by Link's speed and agility. He never sensed this when he had been on Link's face as a mask. Both the oni and the god were too fast for each other. However, while this was going on, Link was secretly concentrating, and hoping that what he was doing would work.  
  
Suddenly, time froze, although nobody sensed it. Link and Malon were removed from their bodies and found themselves in a white expanse. "What did you do, Link? How?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Malon. Listen. I need you to trade Triforce pieces with me for a while."  
  
"Sure, Link, but what for?"  
  
"You'll see." Link and Malon grabbed each other's left hand, and the Triforce marks on the back changed. Link's rotated clockwise so the brighter part was on top, while Malon's rotated counterclockwise, placing the brighter part on the left. "Thanks, Malon. I'll bring us back here to trade back in a minute." Link concentrated again, and time resumed in the arena.  
  
"What have you done, boy? I noticed the little glitch in time just now, and I know that you did it."  
  
Link just smirked and kept fighting, still not getting hit or getting in a hit. He was still concentrating, but on something different. Just as his shadow started to melt, he froze time and switched Triforce pieces with Malon again. When time resumed again, Link's shadow turned into the shadow of a blob.  
  
"I can sense the energy you have released. I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't help you any. Nothing can help you!" With a magical blast, he knocked Link off his feet, but Link just fell through his own shadow, the shape of which the deity had just noticed. While all six fairies in the room flew up to the Fierce Deity and glowed as furiously as they could, making sure to stay in front of him, Link sprung out of the shadow being cast directly behind the deity and plunged the Master Sword into his back.  
  
Link fell back into the shadow, and the fairies got behind the deity. Link sprung out of the new shadow, holding the Master Sword. Link's shadow became three dimensional and formed Dark Link, who Link had resurrected as an ally. Dark Link grabbed the Shadow Sword, which Link had covered with a simple spell to color it like the Master Sword, out of the deity, who had been slowed down by the piece of metal sticking through his gut.  
  
With the new gap in speed, as well as someone mirroring his moves, Link had no problem getting in several more hits on the deity. However, Link was tiring, and the Fierce Deity, while becoming more and more injured, showed no signs of fatigue. How had he gotten into this situation? How had this ancestor of his become so powerful?  
  
"The... the gauntlet!" Link called upon the power of the same wish the Fierce Deity had exploited in the first place to save Termina from himself.  
  
"What... What's happening to me?" asked the Fierce Deity, although he already knew the answer. However, Link was not calling upon only one wish. He thought back to when he created Tael. While the Fierce Deity, spirit, power, form, and all was pulled into his face, the physical matter than had been his body began to change. A new spirit entered it, and it took the shape of a form that could be seen in three other places in the room. A white glow surrounded the face of the creature, while a blue glow surrounded the rest.  
  
Link knew that the battle was out of his hands now. The fate of Termina rested in the hands of this new person, named Miku in honor of the Zora, Mikau. "Get off my face!" screamed Miku in a voice that sounded very much like those of his brothers. The Fierce Deity was powerless against the pulling, and finally, the mask came off and flew to join the boss remains and the original Fair Deity Mask.  
  
"It's over." Nobody was sure who spoke, and nobody would admit to it later. It may not have been one of the thirteen at all. Nobody could tell, because a white glow appeared in the room. As the physical form of the moon was destroyed once more, the moon realm was being brought away from Termina again, and there were thirteen heroes that had to remain in the dimension parallel to Hyrule.  
  
Everyone felt themselves falling, and the Song of Time could be heard, while the face of Termina's clock surrounded them in a spiral.  
  
Well, what do you think of that?! Hah! I'm glad to have finally gotten that over with. I feel that I'm rather incompetent at writing battles. The next chapter will be the last, but do not fear, for I shall return with part three of The Switch series! I don't suppose any of you thought about the side effect of Miku, did you? Well, let's just say that it will grant the wish of a certain reviewer. But that will have to wait until the next story! I'm glad I'm starting it this way this time. It will be much easier and less confusing to start the story as a sequel on purpose rather than cleaving an already existing story in two. Well, I'm going to start the next chapter immediately! I can't wait for the sequel, and I have so many ideas in mind! Oh, did you notice that I really don't want to offend people? I mean, I only used some form of the word offend four times, not counting the last two times! Well, I guess I just want to keep everyone happy, although I'm not sacrificing any of my happiness to do so. In fact, I'd be disappointed if I couldn't write about Ruto, now that she's been brought to my attention. So even if I get a kajillion objections, I'm writing about Ruto no matter what! 


	21. Day 14: Going Home

Well, this is going to be the last chapter, if all goes according to plan. Of course, nothing ever goes according to plan with this story. Until a couple hours ago, I had no idea that it was even possible to switch Triforce pieces, much less stop time to do so! Dark Link being good? Pah. Oh, by the way, he disappeared again when the moon was destroyed. Link has a normal shadow again. I'll update once more after this to tell you when the sequel goes up, as I did last time. I'll give the url as well, just in case you can see the new chapter on here before the new story starts showing up in the listings.  
  
As much as I hate to take up a ton of space before the chapter by responding to a review, I'd like to say this. Well, first, Link used a magic gauntlet to copy himself, and at the end of the last story, a side effect of the gauntlet's power created a third. I've never heard of the goddesses taking such an oath. Nobody really knows anything about the Fierce Deity Mask, although there are some rumors about it, but there's nothing to back them up. Besides, you don't know how the deity got into the mask in the first place. As for the Triforce being transferred to Link, that's impossible. Otherwise, there'd be no way for Ganondorf to have his piece at the start of the Wind Waker, and the Royal Family (Tetra) would not have the Triforce of Wisdom. If I remember correctly, one corner of the Triforce on the back of Link's hand is glowing more brightly. I've been working with the storyline for quite some time, now, and I think I've got these things figured out pretty good. Check out www.zeldalegends.net for some of this stuff. Now, on with the chapter!  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Day Twelve: Night  
  
???  
  
Link fell through the white void into a dream. "Where am I?" he asked, only half expecting an answer.  
  
"You have been here before, although last time it was in physical form," came the reply from a voice that sounded like three.  
  
"The golden goddesses, I presume. I guess that I'm here because you're going to answer some questions of mine?"  
  
"That is correct," replied the voice just before the individual goddesses appeared.  
  
"Okay, here's my first question, then. What happened? Where is my physical form if not here? And when am I?"  
  
"The moon was destroyed, and the moon realm moved far away. So far that you had to be brought back here, just as before, but we decided to let you rest and finish your honeymoon, so you are all asleep in the Stock Pot Inn, including Miku, the night before the Fierce Deity first escaped the mask," answered Nayru.  
  
"Was Miku the only side effect of using the gauntlet?"  
  
"No, there is one more, but that is for you to discover on your own. You will learn of it when you get back to Hyrule," answered Din.  
  
"What about Saria and Fado? Will they continue to age?"  
  
"No. None of you fourteen will age. You, Malon, and Zelda are immortal because of the Triforce. Saria, as well as the gauntlet's other side effect, are also immortal because they are sages. Fado is still a Kokiri, plus he is connected to Saria in a romantic sense. The same thing, except with Zelda, is keeping Tael immortal and this age until something comes along to destroy the immortality of all fourteen of you. Miku is one of a set of identical quadruplets, and the other three are immortal, so he is as well. Also, fairies only age as fast as the people they watch over."  
  
"Will another evil arise soon?"  
  
"Not unless we want one to."  
  
"Does that mean that you three unleashed the Fierce Deity?"  
  
"Knowing that you would definitely defeat him, yes. It would not do to leave the Hero of Time sitting idly. However, you will have more to deal with for the next nine months, and even more after that."  
  
"Why is that?" A look of panic crossed Link's face.  
  
"Tonight, you got Malon pregnant." With that, the goddesses returned Link to Clock Town and a dreamless sleep.  
  
Day Thirteen: Morning  
  
Stock Pot Inn, Knife Chamber  
  
"Good morning, Link."  
  
"Good morning, Malon." Link suddenly remembered his conversation with the goddesses. "Malon, would you rather have a boy or a girl?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Last night, in my dreams, I spoke with the goddesses. You're pregnant," said Link, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"I'm... I'm... Link, that's wonderful! This'll be great! We can raise our child on the ranch just like... my parents..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Malon. I never knew your mother, but I know that both her and your father would have made wonderful grandparents, and they'll watch over our child."  
  
"I'm scared, Link. What if I die after giving birth?"  
  
"You won't. That's another thing the goddesses told me. We're immortal. The Triforce will keep us this age either until something takes it away from us, or forever."  
  
"Thank you, Link. That's three times you've made me feel better in one conversation." They sat for a while and talked until they heard the others getting out of bed.  
  
Stock Pot Inn, That Other Room  
  
A young man dressed in a blue tunic climbed out of bed. He had blue hair and violet eyes. He looked exactly like Link, Tael, and Fado. His footsteps woke the others in the room. "I'm sorry for waking you up. My name is Miku." Introductions flew around the room, and it was decided that Link had copied himself for the third time.  
  
"Seems like all that gauntlet does is either makes copies of us or causes havoc," remarked Tael.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather have half the population of Hyrule be copies of Link than face more havoc," replied Fado.  
  
"When we get back, we should seal the gauntlet away again. Thanks to that Tune of Ages that Link learned, we can travel back and forth in time to whenever we want, no matter where we are. Link can take the gauntlet back seven years ago and put it back in the windmill." Everyone turned to look at Zelda.  
  
"Yes, the gauntlet is a dangerous tool, but look what would have happened if Link hadn't had it. The Fierce Deity would have attacked just the same, and we wouldn't have had a way to defeat him." Fado started grinning at Saria's insight. They talked until their stomachs started screaming for breakfast. When they went downstairs, Link and Malon were waiting for them.  
  
"Hi, guys. Listen, we've made a decision. We've been in Termina for three weeks already. The rest of you can stay longer if you want, but Malon and I are heading home first thing tomorrow." Link braced himself for the shouting, but all he heard was agreement. "Well, that went better than I thought." They all spent the rest of the day in Clock Town, doing various shopping and such.  
  
Day Fourteen: Morning  
  
There were three more beings in the party that exited the Lost Woods than in the one that had entered. As well as having Miku, Tatl and Tael had decided to come along. They had almost reached the Kokiri Forest when Saria stopped in her tracks. A few seconds later, she snapped out of it. "We need to go to Zora's Fountain." A few turns and a big dive later, they were all standing at the entrance to Zora's Domain. Zelda played her lullaby and they all entered and ran up past the king into Zora's Fountain. They were approached by a young Hylian girl. She was dressed in blue and had hair and eyes the same color as Miku's.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Link. The reply came in a voice that was extremely familiar.  
  
"It's me, Ruto."  
  
Hah! I'm so cruel for ending the story like this! Don't worry, it will all be explained in chapter two of the next story! Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this. I hope you all come and read the third part. It'll be pretty fluffy, but I'll keep it interesting as well. Maybe some kind of quest to find Link's family or something. Well, I'll post 'chapter 23' as soon as the next part is up to let you know where it is and what it's called. Goodbye!  
  
Okay, since FanFiction.net loves to make things difficult for me, I have to attach the author's note that points you to the sequel to the bottom here, so here's what was formerly under chapter 23:  
  
Well, I did it. I finished another story. I'm in a state of disbelief. Seems funny that there are stories that I've been reading that the author just stopped updating, and I've managed to write two whole fics in the gap between chapters, assuming that the author picks up the story again. Well, the third part of this series is going to be called Father of Time. Yeah, the title comes from Link's portion of the story, although I'm not going to be focusing on him the whole time again. It's going to mostly be about everyone else, although Link will get his portion of the story. The url is http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1610941. I hope you will all continue to read the next story!  
  
I'd like, once again, to thank everyone who has reviewed this. Thank you to everyone who has read this and I hope you'll all come read the next part.  
  
GuruGuru214 


End file.
